


Hold Me Closer

by Spiesbian



Category: Flop Stoppers - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiesbian/pseuds/Spiesbian
Summary: Just a little sickfic drabble for these two.





	Hold Me Closer

"This is the fuckin' worst," Spencer groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"At least you haven't spent half the morning sitting next to a toilet," Graham called back from the bathroom.

"Jesus- don't _yell_." He rubbed his temples. The lights were glaring at him even brighter than they usually did, and each word Graham shouted felt like another nail being driven into his skull. What the fuck even was this?

“Sorry, man,” Graham had lowered his voice enough that it wasn't _that_ bad anymore. “Guess this is our penance for always being up in each other's shit, huh?”

Spencer just made a noise of indeterminate emotion. He'd never been one for dramatic statements, but dying sounded pretty good right about now. Graham seemed to be doing a lot better than him, besides the vomiting thing. He would help him with that if moving wasn't complete agony. 

“I _can't_ take more than one sick day, my boss is going to chew me out,” Spencer slouched back further into the couch. 

“If we just took the review channel full time you could be your own boss.”

“I love you dude, but now is not the time to be making another pitch at me.”

He winced as more retching sounds came from the bathroom. Spencer supposed this was their penance for having little to no personal boundaries with each other.

“I hate to, ugh, break it to you man but I think that you’re gonna have to take the hit.” 

Spencer sighed, screwing his eyes shut. “Yea, I guess you’re right.”

“Do you wanna just-” A pause, presumably to swallow some bile. “-Watch a movie together or something?”

He thought about it for a few seconds, mostly to give his addled brain enough time to process what his friend had just said. “Sure.”

“‘Kay, just… give me a second.” 

It took a lot longer than a second. There was a good ten minutes before he heard slow footsteps entering the room. Spencer opened his eyes to see Graham walking like a newborn foal, all shaky balance and wobbling legs.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked. 

“Let’s mix things up. How does Toy Story sound?”

“God, I haven’t watched that in forever. Let’s do it.” 

After getting the TV all set up, Graham nestled in next to Spencer, setting a bowl to his right. “Oof, okay, this could work out terribly for the both of us.”

“That’s okay.” He tucked himself under Graham’s arm. “Could be worse.”

As the movie started and Spencer pressed closer into Graham’s side side he thought yea. Things definitely could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @spiesbian
> 
> kudos are great but comments are even better


End file.
